Operation: E.V.I.L.
Operation E.V.I.L. aka : Elder Victorious Infamous evil isn't that Lame is a KND episode from Season 7, In this episode, Nigel liberates an ancient evil that once ruled the Galactic: Kids Next Door . List of characters Monty Uno (Numbuh 0) Only mentioned Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) Hoagie P. Gilligan (Numbuh 2) Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3) Wallabee Beatles (Numbuh 4) Abigail Lincoln (Numbuh 5) Flairgripick (Numbuh 7) Short appearance Numbuh 74.239 Numbuh 21 Numbuh 75.2-9 - Short appearance Kids Next Door Technology The decommissioning module List of places Sector V The Galactic Kids Next Door spaceship Transcription [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEWn7UaZwZU Introduction] plunges his finger into the console, and everyone congratulates him Numbuh 74.239 : Congratulations Numbuh 1, you finally freed our great leader! Numbuh 1 : The leader!? The Galactic Kids Next Door has a leader!? Numbuh 74.239 : Oh yes, Numbuh 1, he was the best kid ever! the camera cuts to a room with a lever, and a shadow comes to disable this lever Numbuh 1 : Listen off his glasses changes his mind and looks at everything Where am I, how did I get there? Numbuh 74.239 : Hey! Who stopped the manipulatinazor machine? his hands in front of his mouth, realizing he said something he should have never said Numbuh 1 : Wait a minute... You sick kicks were trying to manipulate me!? Numbuh 74.239 : I'm sorry Numbuh 1, but it's the sad truth... No one even accept this stupid task! We have no other choice than use the manipulatinazor to hypnotise them! Numbuh 1 : Tell me how can I leave this place. Numbuh 74.239 : Sighs Below this console, you will find a button that can send you to a spaceship. Numbuh 1 : Thank you, you idiot. button at the other side of the spaceship, in the throne room smoke comes out of the pipes from everywhere, the smoke is constituting a Dark entity Dark Entity : Yes... YES !!! I'm finally out of this stupid prison! Numbuh 74.239 : up Welcome back! Master! Dark Entity : Numbuh 74.239, uh ? around, and ends up sitting on the throne voice Tell me, how many planets you destroyed during my absence! Numbuh 74.239 : Sighs We didn't destroy any... Not even your least favorite planet, as you call it, planet Earth. Dark Entity : WHAT!!?? DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN DESTROYED THAT TRASHY PLANET!!!? up and approaches Numbuh 74.239 YOU KNOW I HATE THIS PLANET!!! Numbuh 74.239 : I'm sorry master, but there's not so many good operatives, compared to the last time you ruled the galaxy. Dark Entity : Alright, if it's what they want, all I have to do is to go on Earth and destroy everyone! Even the kids! Numbuh 74.239 : Do what you want. Master... pfff... Dark Entity leaves the room and goes to the main room Numbuh 75.2-9 : Uh... Numbuh 21?!! Dark Entity is revealed to be Numbuh 21 Numbuh 21 : Don't tell me anything, I know you're the leader, now go away I need to tell them something! Numbuh 75.2-9 : Uh... Master? 21 pushes Numbuh 75.2-9 and starts a speech Numbuh 21 : Everyone listen to me!!! sees Numbuh 21 and starts to submit him Numbuh 21 : I have something to tell you all! The Galactic Kids Next Door was once the greatest branch of the KND, but since I've been absent, you become weak, you didn't even destroy ANY PLANETS!!! But now that I'm back, we will be strong again and we will rule the UNIVERSE!!! The crowd : the G:KND anthem Numbuh 21 : Yes, that's right, we'll show them what we can do! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH!!!! The crowd : Thank you master! 21 and the G:KND army are going to Earth Numbuh 1 : at the G:KND spaceship that is slowly approaching at the driver Hey, this spaceship is weird, it looks like it's growing up! back at the spaceship Wait what!? Numbuh 21 : to the top of the cake spaceship Destroy Numbuh 1! He mustn't reach Earth! Numbuh 4.7899 : Alright sir! back to the bottom of the cake spaceship, where the army is waiting until the spaceship lands on Earth Come with me you all! army follows Numbuh 4.7899 to the mini-spaceships room, almost half of the army goes to take control of the mini-spaceships, 3 of them should go in 1 mini-spaceship Numbuh 1 : behind him, he sees mini-spaceships approaching him, they're firing missiles but none touches the spaceship Hey, what's going on there!? Numbuh 21 : Facepalms Doh, they don't even touch him, seriously, he's just a pathetic Earthling! one missile touches the spaceship where there is Numbuh 1, the spaceship is on fire and is heading towards Earth while spinning Transmission interrupted Numbuh 1 : WHAT'S GOING OOOOOOOOOOON!!!??? vomits Numbuh 21 : Ahah... mocking voice Stupid Earthlings... Hey Numbuh 74.239, I'm have a question for you. Which one is worse? Earthlings, or nature? Numbuh 74.239 : Ehh... I don't know Numbuh 21, maybe nature? Numbuh 21 : Ignore this, it's just a random question. Who cares about that? We will destroy both of them! I'm going to watch Numbuh 1 explode! Numbuh 74.239 : Actually, he's too far from you, you can't see him explode unless you have galactic binoculars. Numbuh 21 : Yes, yes, don't act like the scientist reading a script. Just give me those! Numbuh 74.239 : Numbuh 21 binoculars Numbuh 21 : through binoculars Yes, I can see him, he's landing on Earth! Wait a minute, oh no, the driver... he took control of his stupid spaceship again! Oh, why should I care, I always win! spaceship where there is Numbuh 1 lands on Earth, both operatives (the driver and Numbuh 1) are coming out of the spaceship Numbuh 4 : Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1! The monsters are coming so boxing gimmicks let's go kick 'em butts!!! Numbuh 1 : Calm down Numbuh 4! What's the problem? Numbuh 4 : Numbuh Vine told us that there is monsters coming for us but I'm sure we can kick 'em butts, I'm strong you know? I can kick 'em butts you know, I can make them explode you know, and beem, and bam, and boom! Numbuh 1 : Yes, but I've made the things worse, Numbuh 4. at the sky. Numbuh 4 : What did you do? Numbuh 1 : I've freed their infamous leader... ''' '''Numbuh 4 : Yeah yeah, stop talking like that, it looks like you were reading a script! Numbuh 1 : I forgot how to talk correctly since I don't even listen to anyone but Chad and Numbuh 74.239. Numbuh 4 : Oh forget this Numbuh 1! We're going to kick their butts and they're never going to touch our planet forever! Numbuh 3 : Hey Numbuh 4! You're saying that monsters will come to earth!? Numbuh 4 : Yes but... 3 interrupts him Numbuh 3 : I'm sure we will become GREAT friends and we will play with rainbow monkeys!!! Yay!!! Numbuh 4 : Ew... You girly girl! You know they are monsters! All They want to do is to destroy us! They... Numbuh 1 : Oh for the love of... sky becomes dark green, just like in Operation Z.E.R.O. but no factories, both mini-spaceships and the big cake spaceship lands on the ground, and the door opens, the army, Numbuh 21 and 74.239 come out of it Numbuh 21 : Nigel, Nigel, Nigel... Why cannot you be intelligent at least sometimes? You ain't helping me you know? Oh! Forget it! And I think it is time to... Ehhh, ah yes! RULE THE EARTH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Numbuh 4 : Yeah, yeah go away or we will kick your butt and we will do multiple boxing techniques this and this and this! Numbuh 21 : a giant ball fulfilled with electricity I'm sorry but you don't deserve to be in the picture! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 4! Numbuh 3! Both of you come with me! 3 and 4 go into the treehouse and they sees Numbuh 2 with an interesting invention Numbuh 2 : Hello Numbuh 1! Look at my new invention! I recreated the very famous decommissioner that Numbuh 0 itself has made! Numbuh 1 : Give me that! Numbuh 2 : What? Numbuh 1 : I said, give me that! 5 is also in the room and she tells the crew something important Numbuh 5 : at the window I see that your big shadow is making a big ball, uh? I know how you can deal with something like that. camera cuts directly out of the treehouse, showing Numbuh 21 constituting his big ball Numbuh 21 : Don't you even think you're strong enough to even face me! 1 goes out of the treehouse, showing a decommissioning gun that he points out right at Numbuh 21, there is also a close-up of Numbuh 1 tweaking the weapon at eleventy-billion-times stronger, Numbuh 1 then fires a beam and Numbuh 21 throws the big ball, it ends up with a big explosion that cause a flash, Numbuh 21 disappeared Numbuh 1 : That was way too easy! Numbuh 74.239 : I cannot believe it, you destroyed Numbuh 21! ''' '''Numbuh 1 : No one can beat Numbuh 1! back to the treehouse, he's proud of himself in the treehouse, Numbuh 1 notices that a new operative has came into the house: Numbuh 7, Numbuh 1 looks surprised Numbuh 3 : Numbuh 7 Hello Numbuh 1! Look at our new friend! She will be my best FRIEND! Numbuh 1 : Every sectors must have only five members, no more. at Numbuh 7 And as for you who are you? Numbuh 3 : Please! Please please please pleeeaaaassee!!! Numbuh 1 : Alright, alright I'm going to ask Numbuh 362 about that, but as for now, I think we need some rest! Numbuh 3 : YAY! Thank you Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1's forehead Numbuh 7 : surprisingly with a male adult voice So, Numbuh 1, can I be part of your team? Numbuh 1 : Yes you can, just if you're doing well! Wait what? No kids can speak with an adult voice, especially a girl! You're clearly an adult! Numbuh 7 : No! No! I'm just there because uh... Numbuh 362 has sent me there to be part of your sector! Numbuh 1 : Eh... I don't know if I should trust you... But... his hands with Numbuh 7 Okay, you can be part of our team, I hope you're already skilled for our future missions! Numbuh 7 : Okay! I'm sure I can be a great operative! smile and says with a very calm voice Not for so long! End Transmission Trivia *Nigel Uno wasn't a G:KND operative for too long, but the leader was also free for not so long. Or maybe... Information Click on the blue "Introduction" button the see the real start of the story, which will be a part of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes